


A Little More than Routine Maintenance

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Pure Crack, Rimming, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, can't stop the sass, how many pornos have used a plot like this, lube job, mechanic AU, mechanic ben, yes that is a euphemism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hux should have gotten the vintage Ghia checked out before he bought it, but it was too late now.  Luckily the nearby Millennium Auto has a five star rating and is in within walking distance.  Bonus: cute mechanic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153885502690/hux-has-to-get-his-car-fixed-cue-sleazy-thicc) from the [kyluxhardkinks blog](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com):
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux has to get his car fixed. Cue sleazy, thicc mechanic Kylo seducing him and fucking him hard over the hood of his car_

“Hello?”

“Hey, there. You must be Hux.”

“That’s me, yes. Thanks for agreeing to take a look on such short notice, Mr. Solo.”

“Ben, please. Mr. Solo’s my dad.”

The voice on the phone when he'd booked the appointment had been an older man, and the mechanic that had greeted him wasn’t what he expected. He topped Hux's six-foot-plus by an inch or two, meeting his startled stare with golden brown eyes. Long black hair had been pulled back into a messy bun, and instead of a greasy set of overalls he wore faded jeans tucked into black boots and white tank that set off his broad shoulders to good advantage. A warm hand engulfed his in a hearty shake and Hux could feel callouses against his palm. It was a good grip, not crushing despite his bulging muscles. As they shook he was treated to an endearing lopsided smile that looked like it could slide into a leer at any moment, and fingers dragged across the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist before the mechanic released his hand.

“What a beauty!”

Such an innocent remark, and perfectly appropriate, given the circumstances, but it eerily mirrored Hux’s thoughts about Ben at just that moment, and the look that accompanied the statement along with the lingering sensation on his skin set Hux’s blood to boiling as the mechanic’s gaze raked up and down his body instead of across his car’s chassis.

“Where’d you find him?”

“Him?” Hux stared blankly for a moment. “Oh, you mean the car! It belonged to a neighbor of mine.” His voice came out a bit squeaky and he cleared his throat before continuing. “Well, it belonged to her husband actually. He passed away a few years ago and she finally decided to sell it.”

He didn’t really need a car, especially while living among these crazy Americans who drove on the wrong side of the road, but he’d fallen in love with the vintage Karmann Ghia the moment he laid eyes on it. He’d bought it without having it looked over beforehand, which in hindsight had been a mistake, and had brought him to this rundown little shop in a somewhat seedy neighborhood. But Millennium Auto and its father/son owners had a five-star rating on Yelp, and although it was a bit of a stretch to the nearest bus stop it was only a ten-minute ride after that to put him on his front doorstep.

“You said something about stalling on the phone?”

“Yes. It starts right up and runs fine, but after a bit when I take my foot off the gas, instead of idling it’ll sputter for a bit and then die.”

“Hm. Let’s take a look, shall we?” 

Reaching in through the side window, he popped open the glovebox and pulled the hood release lever, impressing Hux to no end, as he’d had to resort to Google to figure out how to get under the bonnet.

“This’ll take me a bit. Why don’t you have a seat?”

Eyeing the sofa Ben pointed at with suspicion, Hux lowered himself onto one of the mismatched cushions. It was the ugliest piece of furniture he’d ever seen but no strange odors permeated the fabric, at least, and it was clean and just on the right side of firm. From his seat, he had an unobstructed view as Ben leaned over to examine the engine. His jeans, vintage Levi’s, clung to his long legs and firm ass like they were painted on and Hux rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants legs as he tried not to stare.

“How long has it been since you got some loving, baby?”

“Excuse me?” Was it that obvious he’d been going through a dry spell?

“Sorry. I talk to the cars. Bad habit, I know.”

“Oh, of course.” Forcing out a laugh, he tried to relax. “I think it sat in the garage for three years, give or take.”

“He.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Cars aren’t an ‘it’, especially a classic like this one. They’re normally referred to with female pronouns, but that doesn't seem to fit this classic.”

“I had no idea.” Ben's shirt had ridden up as they spoke, giving Hux a flash of washboard abs as he twisted, worming his way further into the engine.

“It’s a thing. My dad insists. Of course, he’s all about the ladies so if he hears me call a car a 'he' he gets on my case.”

The way he said it suggested he might not share his dad’s interest in the fairer sex, and the wink he shot Hux over his shoulder reinforced that impression. And he did seem to be shifting back and forth from one leg to the other more than seemed necessary. Might he be putting on a bit of a show, Hux wondered. He’d enjoy it, he decided, intentional or not.

“He’s in pretty good shape, considering. Could use a lube job, though.”

Had he imagined the emphasis on the word “lube”? Gods, he’d love to get his hands on that ass.

“Yeah, get in there, loosen up all those tight places, get everything purring all nice and smooth and then take him out for a long ride.”

 _He’s talking about the car_ , Hux scolded himself. _Just the car. You’re imagining things._ Like how it’d be to wrap his legs around that waist, or how it’d feel if Ben rocked up into him the way he seemed to be doing to the Ghia’s bumper.

“Ah, I see the problem. C’mere!”

What? Get closer to the superhot mechanic? Perish the thought. Hux disentangled himself from the sofa in record time, nearly stumbling as he tried not to obviously rush over to his car.

“Know much about engines?”

“No, but I’m sure that’s going to change.”

“If you want to keep this guy going, that’s for sure. Here, lean in. You’ll never see it otherwise.”

He had to snug in close for them both to fit, with how narrow the hood was, and Hux shivered as Ben reached an arm across his back to steady himself on the fender. He smelled of sweat and oil and something else, a faint musky scent that went straight to Hux’s groin.

“See that there? That’s your carburetor. And that right there?” Long fingers poked at a bit sticking out. “That blade right there is coming loose, and that’s why you’re stalling. It’ll be a simple fix.”

“Oh, alright then. That’s good.”

“With how long it sat, I should give it a thorough going-over, though. Do some real, in-depth, hands on analysis.” Somehow Ben had ended up practically wrapped around him from behind, and when had his hand moved from the fender to his hip? Maybe all that innuendo hadn’t been his imagination.

“How long will it take?” The hand at his hip squeezed.

“How long do you want it to? You want something fast and dirty, or do you want me to take it slow, work everything out?”

Those jeans were too tight for Ben to fit a wrench in his front pocket, so no, this most definitely hadn’t been just his imagination. Clearing his throat, he took the plunge.

“Well, considering how long it’s been, maybe start with, er, fast and dirty and we can see about the rest of it at a later date?”

“Awesome. Been wanting to shift your gears since you walked in the door.”

The scoffing sound Hux made at such a corny line turned into a moan at the first brush of lips on the back of his neck.

“Is this why you’ve got all those five star reviews?” he asked when he found his voice again, pushing back against that rather impressive feeling not-wrench that seemed to be getting larger by the minute.

“Nope. I save this level of service for the rarest of imports.”

This was so cliché, and he was almost ashamed at how aroused it made him. Although maybe on top of the engine wasn’t the safest and most comfortable place to be getting it on. Before he could voice his concerns, though, Ben had drawn back, tugging Hux with him. Disengaging the prop, he had Hux pushed down on the hood as soon as it fell, sucking kisses along the line of his neck as his hands worked at Hux’s belt.

Determined to give as well as he got, Hux stripped off Ben’s tank top, throwing it aside, then tackled the buttons of Ben’s jeans. Once he got them undone, nothing else got in between his hands and that delectable ass. Of course he wasn’t wearing underwear, Hux thought. No room in there, not with how tightly they fit and with what little room there was taken up by his more than respectable parts. Ben had managed to unbutton his shirt in between kisses and when his bare skin hit the hood he flinched.

“Are you okay?”

“Cold metal. Bit of a mood killer.”

"Shit, hang on. I should lock the doors anyways."

Ben disappeared into the tiny office adjacent to the garage and Hux heard him rummaging around in drawers, cursing, and then the slam of a locker door. 

“Catch!”

Wonder of wonders, Hux managed to not fumble the bottle of lube Ben threw at him. The reality of what he'd gotten himself threatened to intrude as he watched Ben lock the door, turn the shop sign to "CLOSED" and pull the shades. He shoved the feeling down, instead focusing on watching Ben pull out several worn blankets from a bin in a corner, admiring the play of muscles in his back, letting his eyes follow the lines along the inside of Ben’s hip and the trail of dark hair that started just below his belly button. 

Ben followed the path his eyes had taken and smiled, a scoundrel's grin.

"See something you like?"

Propping himself up on his elbows, Hux bit his lip to try to keep from leering back.

"Not enough of it." 

“After you.”

Not letting himself hesitate, Hux let his shirt fall from his shoulders, hoping his lean frame wouldn’t disappoint.

“I bruise easily.”

“Good.”

He slid to the side as Ben spread the blankets out over the car and it turned into a race after that, who could get the rest of the other’s clothes off faster. He had the advantage, what with the ‘no underwear’ bit on Ben’s side, but Ben kept distracting him, sucking and biting at him, hard enough to leave marks all along Hux’s collarbone and up his neck. He’d be a mess tomorrow and he didn’t care one bit. After the frantic scrambling came the search for where the bottle of lube had ended up (in a fold of the blanket) and then Ben pushed him back onto the hood, hooking one leg over his shoulder.

“You’re so fucking tight. Gonna feel so good.”

He’d asked for fast and dirty and he got it, and he loved every minute of it, slick fingers working him open, making a gasping wreck of him even before Ben manhandled him onto his stomach. At the first press against his hole he pushed back, hissing at the stretch as Ben sank into him but still craving more.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

Instead of answering, he ground back into the cradle of Ben's hips, hearing Ben's breath hitch in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

His first few thrust were slow, a delicious drag, and then without warning he slammed into Hux. The blankets slid across the hood beneath him as his fingers scrabbled for purchase, and if it wasn't for Ben's hands on his hips he'd have knocked his head against the windshield. At least the car's shocks seemed to be in good condition, he thought, almost laughing at the idea of the Ghia collapsing beneath them. 

Ben found his rhythm quickly, withdrawing almost completely and then bottoming out with each thrust, pulling Hux back into him, the slap of flesh on flesh echoing through the shop. He set a relentless pace, one Hux couldn't imagine he'd be able to maintain for long. He rolled his hips into the next thrust, chasing just the right angle.

"Fuck, do that again."

He complied and Ben surged into him, fingers digging into his hips.

"Yeah, that's it, baby."

"Baby? Really?"

It seemed to do the trick, though. The next thrust found his prostate, and the next, and the pet names degenerated into grunts, a counterpoint to the slap of flesh on flesh. And then, without warning, Ben cried out, crushing Hux to him. _Already?_ he thought. Well, he had asked for this. Still.... 

"That certainly fulfilled the fast part." He heard the disappointment in his voice, wincing at the feel of Ben's come leaking out of him as he withdrew.

"Don't forget, I promised you dirty, too. Just give me a sec."

He felt kiss on the back of his neck and a slap on his ass immediately after, but before he had a chance to voice his outrage at that, Ben pushed himself up from where he'd collapsed across him. At the feel of Ben's breath against his skin, he jumped, startled, and again at the wet heat of Ben's tongue against his skin, mewling as Ben lapped at the cum that had dripped down the insides of his thighs.

"That's beyond dirty," he moaned as Ben worked his way upwards, tongue hotter than fire, and he felt Ben's breath ghost across his skin as he chuckled in response. "Filthy. Depraved, even." His words choked off as Ben sucked one of his balls into his mouth, releasing it with an obscene pop, then licked a broad stripe up along his crack. 

"I can stop."

The tip of Ben's tongue circled his hole and he forced his words out through clenched teeth, because filthy or not, that had been the most incredible thing he'd ever felt.

"Don't you dare."

Another laugh vibrated through him, inside of him, as Ben parted his cheeks and dove in, tongue scorching hot as it drew a line from the base of his balls up, swirling around his hole once more.

"I opened you up good, didn't I? I could slip my tongue ... right ... inside." Ben accentuated the last words, sending puffs of breath skittering across his skin. 

"What are you waiting for then?"

Another flick, and his legs turned to jelly as Ben started making good on his promise, first with tiny licks, the tip of his tongue learning the shape of him. He tried to stifle his moans in the blanket, wadding it up between his fists and burying his face in it, but he could hear his voice echoing through the room despite his efforts and he gave up altogether when Ben slid a finger in beside his tongue, skimming over his prostate. When both finger and tongue withdrew he whimpered in protest, only to have it turn into a shout as Ben sealed his lips over his hole and sucked, pulling back to lick at him before diving back in, stroking him into a frenzy. He could feel himself contracting and expanding, his body trying to clench down in response. Spreading his cheeks even further, Ben slipped first one, then two thumbs in, opening him up, delving even deeper into him. He'd never felt anything like it, that clever muscle stroking his insides, exploring him so intimately, sending shivers of electricity down to the soles of his feet. He ground his hips against the blanket as much as the hands at his hips allowed, so close to coming, and then he found himself clenching around nothing.

"Oh, gods, don't stop now. Please."

Before he'd finished speaking, Ben flipped him over onto his back, the protest he began cut off mid syllable when Ben wrapped a hand around his cock.

"I want to see your face when you come."

He wanted to say something, anything, but when Ben wrapped that clever mouth around the tip of his cock he could only manage a string of nonsense syllables, and then Ben's fingers found their way back inside of him and he lost his voice altogether. He'd been so close already and it took only a few seconds before he spilled into Ben's mouth but Ben didn't stop massaging that spot inside of him, drawing more and more out of him, swallowing it all down, humming encouragement the whole time, dragging pulse out of pulse out of him. He must look a sight, he thought, when Ben finally finished with him, gasping for air like a beached fish, lying spread-eagled over a lurid plaid blanket that clashed horribly with the Ghia's paint job. 

That lopsided grin had reappeared on Ben's face, lost for a moment as he wiped his face with a corner of the blanket, but very much evident as he stretched out next to Hux. As Hux tried to get his breathing under control, he managed to ignore the light touches as Ben traced the outlines of his ribs. Apparently getting completely fucked out cured ticklishness. Who knew?

“Never did anyone on the hood of their car before."

"Happy to help cross an item off your bucket list." He'd assumed from Ben's earlier behavior that he'd let himself become another notch on the man's belt and it surprised him, how pleased he felt to find this wasn't the case.

“Got another couple of things we could work on if you’re interested.” He shifted and the car creaked beneath them. “The sofa’s a sleeper, you know. Much more comfortable.”

"Oh? What exactly did you have in mind?"

Hux woke to the slobbery tongue and horrid breath of the biggest hairiest dog he’d ever beheld. Luckily it didn’t object when he pushed it off, but once the giant fuzzy head wasn’t blocking his field of vision anymore he could see the older man in the beat-up leather coat standing over them. Bolting upright, he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. 

“Um. You must be Mr. Solo?” His voice didn’t squeak, thank goodness.

“Mr. Hux, I presume? Did my son even bother to look at your car last night?”

“Er, yes, he did, sir. Something about a, um, a blade on the carburetor?”

“Hmph. Wake him up, will you? We open in twenty minutes.”

With that, the senior Solo stomped into the little office, slamming the door beside him. Ben had slept through it all, sprawled face down next to Hux, hair fluttering with each snore, completely exposed from when Hux had pulled the blanket off him, the scratches on his back bright red against the pale skin of his back. There was no way the senior Solo could have missed those, and he felt the blush starting at his scalp and travel all the way down to his toes at the thought.

Waking Ben up proved to be a serious undertaking, and when he finally stirred it was to wrap himself around Hux and rut against him, turning him part horny and completely mortified. Once Hux managed to rouse him he laughed his way through finding all of Hux’s various pieces of clothing, laughed even harder when Hux insisted on getting dressed under the blanket, and nearly fell over from it when Hux flipped him off. Once he'd gotten himself put back together Hux tried to make his escape with a shred of dignity intact, but Ben had other ideas.

“Dad, I’m going to give Hux a ride home.”

Hux tried to protest even as Solo called out from the office. “Make sure you don’t give him another ride when you get him home. We’ve got work to do.”

People couldn’t really die of embarrassment, but wouldn’t it be nice? Of course, then he would have missed out on the scorching kiss at his front door, or the promise of a date that weekend. He'd drive, he decided. It was his car that had gotten him into this, so it seemed fitting. And what better way to find out if there were other car-related things on Ben's bucket list? Even the glare from the neighbors as Ben peeled away from the curb with a screech of tires couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Whistling a merry tune, he waved as Ben disappeared around the corner and got a blare of horn in response. Yes. The car had been an excellent purchase, and keeping her running wouldn't be any hardship. None at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent entirely too much time cruising around the Car Talk forums trying to pick a real problem for vintage Karmann Ghia's for this fic. I gave Hux [my husband's dream car](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/154785684623/the-husbands-dream-car-1973-karmann-ghia). Don't tell on me.
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com)!


End file.
